


Hermanos de Sangre

by LordVelaryon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Tercera Rebelión Fuegoscuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVelaryon/pseuds/LordVelaryon
Summary: La batalla final de la Tercera Rebelión Fuegoscuro, desde los ojos de Aceroamargo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para un desafío del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" de FF.

“¡No! ¡No otra vez!”

La caballería de los Señores de la Tormenta arrasó con la mitad de su flanco derecho antes de detenerse. El mismísimo Tormentalegre dirigía la carga de los caballeros, riendo bajo su yelmo de ciervo mientras mataba a los soldados del Dragón Negro. Aceroamargo no se perdía detalle alguno de la matanza, la pequeña loma donde estaba ubicado junto a la reserva de su ejército tenía una vista demasiado buena como para ello.

Ubicado a medio camino entre Puenteamargo y el Aguasnegras, el campo de batalla era totalmente plano excluyendo a la elevación en la que Aegor se encontraba. Fue por eso mismo que había elegido ese lugar para presentar batalla a los Targaryen. No le daría oportunidad alguna a ese maldito albino de repetir la cobardía que había hecho en Hierbarroja.

La batalla en sí ya llevaba media hora, pero era parte de un conflicto que había empezado hace décadas. Haegon había sido la viva imagen de su padre cuando encabezó a la vanguardia en el ataque a los realistas, un puño de acero que había penetrado profundamente en las líneas Targaryen al otro lado del campo de batalla.

La emoción en el corazón de Aceroamargo había ido en aumento al notar como la batalla parecía desenvolverse en su favor. Los Targaryen tenían más hombres, pero ellos tenían a la Compañía Dorada y a la mayoría de los señores marqueños, los mejores guerreros del reino. Lord Peake dirigía su flanco izquierdo y había cumplido con su misión a la perfección hasta ese momento, manteniendo a Lord Tyrell y a la mayor parte de los realistas del Dominio separados del resto del ejército Targaryen.

Los Lannister estaban ocupados peleando con Lord Reyne en sus propias tierras, y tanto los Stark como la mayoría de los dornienses estaban demasiado lejos como para interferir a tiempo, así que el resto del ejército del Dragón Rojo era una mezcla entre ribereños, unos pocos soldados del Valle y los propios vasallos directos de los Targaryen. Un grupo más que vencible…

Hasta que los Baratheon aparecieron por sorpresa, tal como lo habían hecho tantos años atrás. Lord Yronwood había estado dirigiendo su flanco derecho, pero Aegor vio caer su estandarte a manos de Tormentalegre. La mayoría de sus hombres había empezado a correr tras la muerte del señor dorniense, por lo que tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente si es que no quería perder la batalla.

-¡Strickland!- gritó. Su obeso y cobarde escudero se acercó y se arrodilló ante él.

-Sí, ¿mi señor?-, preguntó el redondo adolescente. Aceroamargo detestaba tener a alguien así como su sirviente personal, pero su padre había sido uno de sus mayores aliados y había muerto por su causa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en su memoria.

-Que suenen las trompetas, moveremos a la reserva para reforzar el flanco derecho.- dijo el caballero, al tiempo que se comenzaba a poner su yelmo antes de la carga de caballería.

-¿Mi señor, e-e-stáis seguro?- preguntó el escudero, a punto de vaciar su vejiga por su insolencia.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- rugió Aceroamargo, a punto de abofetear al adolescente.

-Perdón mi señor, pero es que su reserva también se está moviendo… y no hacia Lord Baratheon. –dijo Strickland, apuntando al otro lado del campo de batalla.

Aegor se miró en la dirección que le apuntó su escudero y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que tenía razón. La reserva de los Targaryen, aquella donde tenía a los arqueros y los caballeros de la capital y sus alrededores, se estaba moviendo. Pero no lo hacía para explotar la ruptura que había ganado Tormentalegre sobre su flanco izquierdo –como él lo habría hecho-, lo hacía en otra dirección.

Se dirigía a reforzar el centro, donde los hombres del Dragón Rojo combatían al joven Haegon.

Y aún desde esa distancia Aceroamargo podía divisar al albino que dirigía la reserva Targaryen, rodeado por una compañía de arqueros con yelmos negros.

“Quiere asesinar a Haegon.”

La realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Él más que nadie sabía que en las guerras la gente moría, y que la probabilidad de que Haegon muriera era tan alta como la de cualquiera… pero no podía siquiera considerar perder al hijo tal como había perdido al padre.

A manos de ese fantasma blanco.

-¡Preparaos para atacar!- gritó a todo pulmón Aegor, espoleando a su caballo para que sus soldados lo vieran, al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y apuntaba a la batalla que se desarrollaba debajo de ellos. -¡A las armas hombres de Fuegoscuro! ¡Por el Dragón Negro!

Sus hombres gritaron y levantaron sus armas, preparándose para unirse a la matanza que decidiría el futuro de Poniente.

La ansiedad y el miedo que crecían con cada segundo en su interior impidieron que Aceroamargo recordara claramente los momentos anteriores a entrar en combate. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba cargando a lomos de su semental por los huecos que la vanguardia les había preparado, cortesía de esa disciplina en medio del combate de la Compañía Dorada que casi nadie en el mundo podía igualar.

La lanza de guerra que Strickland le había entregado se clavó profundamente en un jinete Mallister, que no lo vio venir hasta el último segundo y poco pudo hacer para evitar su acometida. El ribereño murió por la fuerza del impacto, pero su lanza quedó clavada en él.

Perdida su arma original, Aceroamargo apenas alcanzó a desenvainar su espada antes de que el caos lo envolviera. El bastardo real lanzaba cortes a diestra y siniestra, apenas teniendo tiempo para distinguir si a quién golpeaba era un enemigo o un amigo. Mató a muchos en esos primeros minutos de combate, pero nunca olvidó su misión original.

Interponerse entre su sobrino y el fantasma blanco.

Tras dar cuenta de un caballero Velaryon, Aceroamargo tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse un instante para ubicarse en medio del campo de batalla. No podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en los flancos, pero en el medio de la contienda ocurría una masacre digna de Hierbarroja.

Bajo el ardiente sol del verano, miles de hombres se mataban los unos a los otros con hachas, espadas, mazas y hasta los propios puños. Los pocos caballeros que quedaban montados arrollaban a los soldados a pie, mientras ellos mismos eran perseguidos por lanzas y flechas.

Aegor podía ver las peleas de los campeones de uno y otro bando. Su primo Otho “la Bestia de Bracken” danzaba con el fornido Ser Roland Crakehall de la Guardia Real, sus espadas sacando chispas cada vez que se besaban. Ser Artos Oakheart peleaba una batalla perdida contra Ser Ulrick Dayne, quién con cada segundo que pasaba conectaba más veces a la pálida Albor con el cuerpo del caballero del Dominio. Los hermanos Toyne luchaban contra dos jóvenes príncipes Targaryen que Aceroamargo no conocía, pero que ocupaban el escudo de Maekar, el dragón tricéfalo rojo divido en cuatro.

El propio Yunque de Hierbarroja era quién peleaba con Haegon, su poderosa maza de guerra cruzándose con Fuegoscuro una y otra vez. La edad no había mermado la fiereza del hijo de Daeron el Falso, pero al parecer si su resistencia, porque se notaba claramente que el cansancio lo estaba venciendo mucho más rápidamente que al hijo del Dragón Negro.

Dicho y hecho. Maekar no alcanzó a elevar correctamente su arma a tiempo y el acero valyrio de Fuegoscuro la cortó en dos, quedando solo el mango en manos del Targaryen.

Haegon no comprendió inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Maekar para lanzarse hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe ascendente de Fuegoscuro que le hubiera rajado del vientre a la cara. El Targaryen logró repetir la maniobra un par de veces antes de tropezar con un soldado caído y caer de espaldas. Maekar gritó de dolor cuando una lanza rota clavada en el suelo le atravesó el hombro, quedando atrapado a merced del Dragón Negro.

Su sobrino estaba por rematar al traidor cuando una espada se interpuso, en manos del caballero más alto que Aceroamargo había visto en su vida. No llevaba un blasón que conociera, lo que lo marcaba como un caballero errante o de una casa que no valía la pena conocer. Por un instante pensó en cargar en su dirección para matarlo tomándolo por sorpresa, pero desistió de tal idea cuando Haegon se recuperó de la impresión iniciar y comenzó a pelear parejamente con el recién llegado.

Pero no se había desentendido de la pelea de su sobrino por considerar al caballero errante como un enemigo vulnerable.

Lo hizo porque vio a Cuervo de Sangre emerger entre los cuerpos de los caídos, un arco de madera de arciano en sus manos cuyas flechas podrían alcanzar a Haegon fácilmente a esa distancia.

Y en ese instante, Brynden Ríos comenzó a apuntar a su sobrino.

“NOOOO”

Sus piernas apretaron los flancos de su caballo instintivamente, partiendo hacia su medio hermano antes de poder organizar una carga organizada junto a los jinetes que aún le quedaban. Afortunadamente varios de sus caballeros lograron comprender su intención y lo acompañaron en el desesperado ataque, recibiendo flechas de los Picos del Cuervo que sin su compañía le hubieran llegado a él.

El albino lo vio cuando estaba a menos de quince metros. Por un instante pudo ver sorpresa en sus facciones, pero casi de inmediato cambiaron a esa expresión de concentración que siempre llevaba. Brynden dejó de apuntar a Haegon, moviendo su arco para dirigir sus flechas hacia su medio hermano.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, el ojo rojo mirando fijamente a los marrones. Cuantos momentos habían compartido ambos hombres, bastardos de un rey cuyas madres provenían de familias con una rivalidad que se remontaba al albor de los tiempos.

Lo más trágico es que cuando eran pequeños no se odiaban tanto. Aegor incluso recordaba una ocasión de su infancia en la que el medio Blackwood lo había consolado tras haberlo encontrado llorando en uno de los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, poco después de haber sido ignorado olímpicamente por su padre en una audiencia de la Corte Real.

Ambos eran niños pequeños que carecían de un verdadero padre, ya que éste había sido un imbécil en todo el sentido de la palabra… y ello los había unido tanto como su propia sangre.

Pero esos chiquillos cuando crecieron se convirtieron en hombres amargados, y fueron encontrándose en bandos contrarios con mayor regularidad. Toda hermandad que compartieron había muerto definitivamente en Hierbarroja junto a Daemon.

Porque pese a que eran enemigos, nunca había creído realmente que Brynden hubiera sido capaz de matar a su hermano mayor.

Aegor había envejecido y ya no era el mismo hombre de Hierbarroja, así que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Cuervo de Sangre disparó, a menos de cinco metros de distancia.

Por un instante, Aceroamargo creyó que la flecha de su hermano le había atravesado el pecho, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando fue su caballo el que emitió un grito de dolor antes de desplomarse en plena carrera.

Aegor alcanzó a lanzarse de la pobre bestia antes de que se desplomara completamente, evitando así que le cayera encima. Rodó algunas veces por el suelo antes de detenerse, levantándose justo a tiempo para ver como su medio hermano lanzaba lejos su arco y desenvainaba a Hermana Oscura. Aceroamargo hizo lo mismo con su propia espada, no esperando un solo instante tras hacerlo para atacar al albino con un grito de furia.

-¡Asesino de tu propia sangre!

Su golpe fue bloqueado con dificultad por la espada valyriana. Su arma era de acero simple, pero Aceroamargo siempre fue el más fuerte de los Grandes Bastardos… y solo Daemon había sido mejor espadachín que él.

La última vez que se había enfrentado a Cuervo de Sangre le había quitado un ojo, hoy haría más que eso.

-Hermano –murmuró Brynden casi con indiferencia, evitando uno de sus golpes al tiempo que lanzaba uno propio con Hermana Oscura. –Veo que Essos no te ha quitado esa expresión de amargura de la cara.

-¡Maldito cobarde! –rugió Aegor, las espadas cruzándose de tal forma que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros. El estar tras todos estos años a tan poca distancia del asesino de Daemon hacía hervir su sangre – ¡Maldito fenómeno, maldito anormal! ¡Maldito seas ahora y siempre!

 -Vamos Aegor, esfuérzate un poco más. Sé que puedes pensar en insultos mejores. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre, al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara del bastardo Bracken que le hizo retroceder un par de centímetros. –Debo decir que me estás decepcionando hasta ahora.

-¡Era nuestro hermano Brynden! ¡El que te protegía cuando éramos pequeños y se burlaban de nosotros por ser bastardos! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste asesinarlo? ¿Cómo pudiste asesinar a sus hijos? –preguntó Aegor, con una mezcla entre furia y llanto al recordar a su hermano caído.

El albino no dijo nada esta vez, y Aceroamargo vio casi con incredulidad como algo parecido al dolor inundaba la cara del hechicero. Sin embargo eso no impidió que volviera a atacarlo con Hermana Oscura.

-Hice lo que se debía hacer para salvar el futuro de Poniente. –murmuró, con aflicción aun presente en sus facciones. Parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo más que a Aegor. –El costo no era lo importante.

-¿Salvar el futuro? –preguntó el bastardo Bracken, incrédulo, lanzando un golpe que hubiera degollado al albino si este no hubiera saltado hacia atrás. – ¿Mataste a nuestro hermano siguiendo una de tus profecías? Despierta Brynden, ¡el reino estaría mucho mejor con Daemon en el Trono de Hierro! –casi se pone a reír por la estupidez de las palabras del albino.

Su hermano no se tomó bien su reacción, reemplazando la melancolía con una furia asesina. Lanzó una serie de golpes con la espada valyriana que obligaron a retroceder a Aceroamargo, casi tropezándose con el cadáver de su caballo en el proceso.

-¡Tú y Bola de Fuego fueron quienes me obligaron a hacerlo! ¡Daemon era fiel a nuestro hermano, ustedes fueron los que lo convencieron de rebelarse!

-¡Daeron llenó la corte de dornienses! ¿Se te olvidó lo que esas serpientes hicieron con el Joven Dragón? ¿Con la reina Rhaenys? ¿Con el Caballero Dragón y Baelor el Santo?

-Han pasado treinta años ¿y aún sigues demonizando a los dornienses? –preguntó Cuervo de Sangre, con una mezcla de incredulidad y decepción en su voz. Sus espadas se besaron una y otra vez mientras continuaban con su conversación. -¡Baelor era mitad dorniense y hubiera mejor rey que todos sus antecesores! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego y racista? ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a nuestros tíos para defender tu necedad?

-Nuestros tíos sentirían vergüenza de ver a alguien como tú siendo parte de nuestra familia. –respondió con desprecio Aceroamargo. Sus rostros se acercaron tras un encuentro de sus armas, por lo que aprovechó de lanzar un golpe al hechicero que le obligó a retroceder un par de metros.

Se quedaron mirándose mientras mantenían la distancia, oportunidad que Aegor aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y maldecir a su hermano aún más. –Eres un asesino de tu propia sangre, Cuervo de Sangre. Estás maldito ante los ojos de los hombres y los dioses, nunca lo olvides.

La batalla rugía a su alrededor, pero para los Grandes Bastardos el universo entero se había reducido al duelo personal que ambos mantenían. Eran los pasos más recientes de un baile que había quedado inconcluso décadas atrás, o hace miles de años si es que se remontaban a la historia de sus familias.

Blackwood y Bracken, Targaryen y Fuegoscuro.

Hermano contra hermano.

Fue Brynden el que apartó la vista primero, una sonrisa triste en su cara al tiempo que relajaba un poco su postura. Aegor no bajó la guardia, pero decidió escuchar las palabras del albino antes de seguir peleando.

-¿Quieres saber cómo terminará todo esto? –preguntó Cuervo de Sangre, al tiempo que indicaba la batalla a su alrededor.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, ya lo sé. –respondió Aceroamargo, endureciendo aún más su expresión antes de continuar. –Terminará con Haegon en el Trono de Hierro, y con tu cuerpo siendo un festín para esos cuervos a los que les tienes tanto afecto.

-No, terminará igual que la última vez. –repuso el albino, casi con lástima en su voz. –Yo iba a dar el golpe final, pero Tormentalegre ya ganó la batalla.

El hechicero señaló a las espaldas de Aceroamargo antes de continuar. -Mira a tu ejército hermano, tus aliados ya comenzaron a huir. Lord Peake y unos pocos necios más se quedarán hasta el final, pero son los menos. ¿De verdad quieres ver morir a otro de tus sobrinos en una batalla perdida?

Aegor no respondió inmediatamente, aferrando con más fuerza su espada mientras meditaba las palabras de su medio hermano. Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón en decir que la batalla ya estaba perdida. La Compañía Dorada era fuerte y disciplinada, pero sin aliados los números no la acompañaban. Lo que era más tentador es que si tocaba la retirada ahora todavía había posibilidades de que lograran llegar a un puerto en el cual partir a Tyrosh.

Normalmente tal idea ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero la desesperación que sintió al ver a Cuervo de Sangre apuntándole a Haegon, tal como lo había hecho con Daemon tantos años atrás… era un sentimiento que jamás en su vida había sentido. Aceroamargo no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero no podría soportar ver a otro de sus sobrinos morir.

No otra vez, no a manos del albino.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres hacerme creer que nos dejarás ir con vida si es que dejamos las armas? –preguntó Aegor, con una voz llena de odio y rencor. Negó con la cabeza. –No soy tan tonto como crees, hermano.

-Tú serás ejecutado, de eso no hay duda alguna. –respondió Brynden, tan indiferentemente como si estuviera diciendo si lloverá o no. –Eres demasiado peligroso para seguir con vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento las facciones de su cara cambiaron un poco, casi como relajándose.

-Pero tu sobrino… podrá tener un futuro diferente a terminar siendo comida para los cuervos.

-Mientes.

-No Aegor, no lo hago. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre, sus pálidas facciones endureciéndose nuevamente. Ahora fue él quien aferró a Hermana Oscura con más fuerza. – Lo hice con el pequeño Daemon, ¿o ya te olvidaste de él?

Aceroamargo no dijo nada, pero la verdad es que por el fulgor de la batalla y el miedo por el destino de Haegon, si se había olvidado de su otro sobrino, aquél que había intentado eclosionar un huevo de dragón en Murosblancos.

-Daemon tenía leche corriendo por sus venas, no era un verdadero hijo de su padre. –dijo Aegor, despectivamente. El tercer hijo del Dragón Negro había sido más un bardo que un guerrero… y con una preferencia por los caballeros altos y fornidos que resultaba incómoda. Habría dudado que era un hijo de su hermano si no hubiera estado presente en su nacimiento.

-Quizás. –admitió Brynden, encogiéndose de hombros. –Aun así hay dos cosas de las que estoy seguro. Que era un pretendiente Fuegoscuro al Trono de Hierro… y que no murió cuando cayó en mi poder. Si no hubiera enfermado, aún seguiría disfrutando la hospitalidad de la Fortaleza Roja.

Aceroamargo iba a responder que dudaba bastante que Daemon había muerto por una enfermedad, pero antes de eso recordó que en realidad Cuervo de Sangre no tenía una razón lógica para asesinar a su sobrino. De hecho su muerte había sido una bendición para su causa, porque solo después de ella pudo coronar a Haegon y comenzar la actual rebelión.

Apartó la vista de su hermano por un instante para poder mirar a su sobrino. Haegon aún seguía luchando con el caballero gigante, no pudiendo superar su defensa ni siquiera ocupando a Fuegoscuro. A su alrededor la batalla seguía, pero cada vez con menos intensidad. Tal como había predicho Cuervo de Sangre, solo la Compañía Dorada y los soldados de Lord Peake seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas, el resto de sus hombres estaba más preocupado de buscar una forma de huir.

Volvió a enfocarse en su medio hermano, quién bajó a Hermana Oscura antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Te parece un trato justo? Si aceptas tú mueres, pero tu sobrino vive. –endureció sus facciones. –Pero si te niegas…

-Lo matarás igual que asesinaste a su padre y a sus hermanos. –completó Aegor bruscamente. Comenzó a juguetear con su espada mientras evaluaba ambas opciones. No tenía mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento los caballeros de Tormentalegre los rodearían y harían imposible cualquier tipo de retirada, inclusive a la Compañía Dorada.

Recordó a su hermano, recordó a sus sobrinos. Recordó las flechas blancas de Cuervo de Sangre, volando por el cielo de Hierbarroja para terminar con sus vidas en el momento de mayor gloria.

Pensó en Haegon, a quién había adoptado cuando era todavía un chiquillo, y como lo había visto convertirse en un hombre que no tenía nada que envidiarle al propio Daemon. Un hombre al que quería como si fuera su propio hijo.

Y ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo.

Su espada resonó con un estruendo metálico al impactar el suelo.

Sus brazos cayeron a los costados al tiempo que bajaba la vista, resignado. Brynden lo miró un instante, antes de envainar a Hermana Oscura.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta. –murmuró el albino, dando un paso hacia su dirección.

-Eso espero. –respondió el bastardo Bracken. Levantó la vista antes de actuar. –Pero eso no significa que este es el fin de los Fuegoscuro.

Antes de dar tiempo a que su hermano respondiera, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Haegon. Su espada le hubiera incomodado, por eso la había dejado atrás. Brynden no podría correr tan rápido con Hermana Oscura colgándole del cinto y además estaba lejos de su arco, así que no podría atacarlo antes de que alcanzara a su sobrino.

Saltó sobre cadáveres de hombres y caballos, y esquivó a soldados que aún peleaban entre ellos. Cuervo de Sangre le gritaba a sus espaldas, pero Aceroamargo no lo tomó en cuenta. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a Haegon.

Se aproximó desde las espaldas del caballero errante. Su sobrino lo vio cuando estaba a diez metros. Por un instante se quedó paralizado, como intentando entender qué demonios intentaba hacer su tío. Esa distracción casi le cuesta la vida, cuando el gigante le lanzó un golpe con su espada que Fuegoscuro apenas alcanzó a bloquear.

Un segundo después, Aegor impactó a toda velocidad con el contrincante de su sobrino, golpeándolo con su hombro. Casi se lo disloca por la fuerza del impacto, pero cumplió con su objetivo de lanzar lejos al caballero errante. Agarró a su sobrino y partió corriendo antes de que su enemigo reaccionara y volviera a levantarse.

-Tío, ¿qué estás…

-No hay tiempo. –cortó Aceroamargo, mientras buscaba frenéticamente por algún jinete amigo. Se estaba por dar por vencido cuando lo encontró, y cuando lo hizo casi se ríe por lo ridículo de la situación.

-¡Strickland! –gritó a todo pulmón, al tiempo que levantaba un brazo para llamar la atención de su gordo escudero. El adolescente no solo seguía vivo y a lomos de su caballo, sino que además en ese instante estaba luchando con otro escudero. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Aegor tiró de las riendas de su caballo y huyó de su contrincante, acercándose rápidamente al bastardo Bracken.

Al llegar, Aegor pudo notar que sangraba de un corte de la cara, pero además de eso se veía bien. Detuvo al escudero cuando se intentó bajar de su caballo.

-Pero mi señor…

-Tío, estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a huir. –dijo su sobrino, visiblemente ofendido.

-Lo tengo claro, Haegon. Te pareces demasiado a tu padre como para ello. –respondió Aceroamargo. Miró hacia atrás, viendo como Cuervo de Sangre y el caballero gigante se acercaban rápidamente. Los dos jóvenes príncipes Targaryen que había visto peleando con los hermanos Toyne se habían detenido al lado de Maekar, protegiéndole con sus espadas mientras esperaban que la batalla terminara.

Viendo que no le quedaba más tiempo, Aegor quitó a Fuegoscuro de las manos de su sobrino, el cual intentó protestar ante su acción.

-Pero tío, Fuegoscuro es mi espada.

-No Haegon, Fuegoscuro es la espada de tu familia. –respondió el bastardo, estudiando por un instante la exquisita espada valyriana. Su oscuro acero estaba manchado con sangre fresca de sus enemigos, pero Aceroamargo siempre había creído que eso solo aumentaba su belleza.

-Aunque perdamos esta batalla, la causa de tu padre no será derrotada mientras su espada no caiga en manos de los Targaryen. –explicó a su sobrino, quién lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos violetas. –Es por eso que debes separarte de ella.

Antes de que Haegon pudiera protestar, giró hacia Strickland y le entregó con cuidado la espada.

-Ten cuidado con cortarle la cabeza a tu caballo por accidente. –le dijo Aceroamargo a su escudero. –Huye y busca a Costayne o a Oakheart en la retaguardia y diles que toquen la retirada. No se detengan hasta que lleguen a Tyrosh, es una orden.

-Pero mi señor, ¿y vos y el Rey Haegon? –preguntó Strickland, apenas logrando sostener la espada y las riendas de su caballo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es tarde para nosotros. –respondió Aegor, girándose para mirar a Haegon. La cara del joven rey reflejaba emociones enfrentadas y Aceroamargo no podía culparlo… pero si consolarlo.

Puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros antes de hablar. –Pero no lo es para el pequeño Daemon.

Los ojos de Haegon brillaron al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, nacido en el exilio hace pocos años. El Rey Fuegoscuro miró a los ojos de su tío y asintió.

-Mi tío os dio una orden, Strickland. –dijo Haegon, girándose para mirar al escudero. –Partid, hay un título de caballero esperándote en Tyrosh.

-No le fallaré, majestad. –dijo el gordo escudero, inclinándose un poco sobre la silla de montar para saludar al rey. Tras ello no esperó más, partiendo disparado hacia lo que quedaba del ejército Fuegoscuro.

Aceroamargo quería decirle algo más a su sobrino, pero no tuvo oportunidad. En ese instante Cuervo de Sangre y el gigantesco caballero errante llegaron a su posición, seguidos de cerca por los pocos Picos de Cuervo que quedaban. Estos últimos avanzaban apuntándoles con sus arcos, por lo que Aegor y Haegon no pudieron hacer nada más para intentar escapar de su destino.

-¡Levantad las manos! –gritó Brynden Ríos, amenazando a su sobrino con Hermana Oscura. La furia volvió a Aegor por un instante, pero afortunadamente logró calmarla antes de que hiciera una estupidez. Levantó las manos al tiempo que le indicaba a Haegon hiciera lo mismo.

-Recordad vuestras propias palabras, Cuervo de Sangre. Es lo único que pido. –escupió con rabia Aceroamargo, humillado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que uno de tus hombres podía llevarse Fuegoscuro a Tyrosh. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre, su pálida cara reflejando una furia apenas contenida.

-No, pero tampoco dijiste lo contrario. ¿O acaso eso significa que romperás tu palabra?  –repuso Aceroamargo, manteniendo la compostura. Estuvo tentado de sonreír, pero prefirió no abusar de su suerte más allá de lo realmente necesario.

Ambos bastardos mantuvieron el duelo de miradas por unos segundos, mientras Haegon y el caballero errante mantenían uno propio. La Compañía Dorada comenzó a retirarse en ese instante, de una manera ordenada que impedía que los leales a los Targaryen los arrasaran. Al mismo tiempo, una pequeña multitud comenzó a acercarse al derrotado Rey Fuegoscuro. Entre ellos estaba el herido Maekar, sostenido a duras penas por los dos jóvenes príncipes Targaryen.

Finalmente Cuervo de Sangre rompió el silencio.

-Ser Duncan, encadenad a mi hermano si sois tan amable. –ordenó, sin apartar la vista de Aceroamargo.

-Como digáis, mi señor Mano. -El caballero gigante se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes del albino, atando los brazos del bastardo Bracken con las cadenas que un Pico de Cuervo le había entregado.

Mientras tanto Brynden Ríos se había girado, retirándose el yelmo para poder estudiar mejor a Haegon.

-Sobrino. –anunció, con una voz más suave que la esperable. –Tu ejército ha sido derrotado. Si te rindes ahora, te permitiré permanecer con vida como lo hice con tu hermano.

-¿Cómo cual de mis hermanos, tío? –preguntó el Fuegoscuro, con ironía en su voz. -¿Aegon o Aemon?

-Como Daemon. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre, indiferente a la burla de su sobrino. Inició otro duelo de miradas con el Fuegoscuro, pero Haegon no pudo sostener la vista en el ojo rojo del hechicero por mucho tiempo. Había muy pocos hombres que lo podían hacer.

-Entonces supongo que debería decir que rindo mi espada frente a vos, aunque bueno, no sería una verdad muy completa. –dijo Haegon.

-No sigas tentándome sobrino, es mi última advertencia.

-No lo haré, Cuervo de Sangre. –el hombre más joven tragó saliva antes de continuar- …que me perdonen mi padre y mis hermanos. Me rindo ante vos. –anunció resignado el Fuegoscuro, poniéndose de rodillas ante el albino.

Brynden cumplió su palabra y bajó a Hermana Oscura, con lo que gran parte de la tensión se desvaneció. Aegor suspiró aliviado, agradeciéndole por primera vez en su vida a los dioses por haber tenido algo de misericordia. Entregar su vida ante Cuervo de Sangre era un pequeño precio que pagar si es que eso significaba que Haegon no terminaría igual que su padre y hermanos.

Maekar y los dos príncipes Targaryen arribaron en ese momento. El Yunque de Hierbarroja miró a Brynden Ríos, quién respondió a su muda pregunta con un ademán. Uno de los príncipes se apresuró a acercarse al caballero errante, charlando con él con una voz tan baja que impedía que Aegor escuchara lo que decían.

El otro príncipe se acercó a Aceroamargo y su sobrino, con la vista fija en Haegon. Al estudiarlo mejor Aegor pudo reconocerlo como Aerion, el segundo hijo de Maekar. No recordaba el motivo, pero estaba casi seguro que había estado exiliado en Lys durante unos años. Había estado tentado de mandar a un agente a asesinarlo durante su estadía en la Ciudad Libre, pero al final había decidido que no valía la pena.

Aerion miró con desprecio a Haegon, poniendo una mano sobre su espada envainada mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué pasó con tu valor, bastardo? ¿Te diste cuenta de quienes son los dragones verdaderos y el miedo te impidió seguir peleando? –escupió, sus ojos reflejando crueldad.

Haegon iba a responder, pero Maekar y Brynden se le adelantaron.

-Silencio Aerion, no necesitamos de tus palabras ahora. –dijo el herido Maekar, mirando severamente a su hijo.

-Que hayas matado a uno de los Toyne no te convierte en el nuevo Caballero Dragón, Aerion. –dijo Cuervo de Sangre, antes de indicar con brazo al otro príncipe Targaryen que estaba al lado del caballero gigante. –Aegon también lo hizo y ahí está, humilde como siempre. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como él?

-Mi hermano vivió demasiado tiempo entre la plebe mientras acompañaba a su caballero errante y olvidó lo que significa tener la sangre del dragón. –respondió Aerion, ignorando a su padre, y casi asqueado por haber sido comparado con su hermano menor. –No te entiendo tío, ¿Por qué aceptas la rendición de un Fuegoscuro? El único destino de un rebelde debe ser la horca o un tocón, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Haegon es más valioso vivo que muerto. –respondió Cuervo de Sangre. –La severidad no es necesaria cuando se gana más siguiendo otros caminos.

“Ojala hubieras sido tan compasivo con Daemon o los gemelos” pensó Aceroamargo. Las cadenas que Ser Duncan le había puesto le impedían mover los brazos, pero podía mantenerse de pie e incluso caminar si lo hacía lentamente. No lo suficiente para escapar… pero bueno, tampoco quería hacerlo.

“Te fallé hermano. Lo intenté hasta el final… pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver morir a Haegon. Espero que cuando me entiendas cuando nos veamos nuevamente.”

La voz de Aerion interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes que pienso tío? Pienso que la edad te ha vuelto blando. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenías era que sabías que la piedad no es buena. Quizás no sea un maestre como mi hermano, pero tengo mi propia sabiduría…

La sonrisa de Aerion hizo que se le erizara el pelo a Aceroamargo, quién quedó paralizado escuchando las palabras de su pariente.

-… y sé que el único traidor que no vuelve a traicionar, es el que está muerto.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo más que gritar, Aerion Llamabrillante desenvainó su espada y atacó al desarmado Rey Fuegoscuro.

Haegon trató de evitar el golpe, pero estando de rodillas no pudo hacer mucho. La espada le atravesó el cuello y el pecho, quedando incrustada en él mientras la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

El Fuegoscuro vivió unos instantes más, lo suficiente para tratar de girarse y mirar a su tío. Trató de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue más sangre. Tras ello se desplomó, sus ojos violetas observando a Aceroamargo mientras toda luz escapaba de ellos.

Aerion retiró su espada y sonrío por un instante, antes de que el caballero gigante y propio su hermano menor cayeran sobre él y lo redujeran contra el suelo. Maekar y Cuervo de Sangre solo atinaron a lanzar maldiciones, impactados frente a lo que habían visto. El caos estalló en la pequeña multitud que había rodeado al Fuegoscuro, cada hombre tratando de acercarse para ver más de cerca el forcejeo del caballero errante y los príncipes Targaryen.

Pero Aceroamargo no hizo nada, paralizado como estaba. Sus ojos no podían abandonar los de su sobrino, su mente incapaz de aceptar lo que había pasado.

Finalmente su pecho fue inundado por el frío y amargo sentimiento del fracaso, pero eso no se comparó a lo que vino un instante más tarde. El dolor, el dolor y la tristeza de haber perdido otra vez a uno de sus seres más queridos.

Y entonces Aegor Ríos gritó.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
